Anatomy of a Murder
' 'Read Also: ''Anatomy of a Murder Dialogues '''Anatomy of a Murder' (Case #24) is the twenty-fourth case of the game and the third case in the Historical Center district. Case Background The victim was a writer named Wilfred Turnscrew, who was taxidermied and put on display in the Grimsborough Museum. The killer was the museum curator, Cornelia Trent. Since the people were more interested in Wilfred's books, they had stopped coming to the museum. Without visitors, Cornelia had to sell from museum badges for money and to keep the museum alive. At last, she couldn't take it anymore, and after watching Wilfred get beaten up by James Savage, Cornelia took the opportunity and killed the writer with a skinning knife, then taxidermised him, and put him on display to get everyone's attention back to the museum. Victim *'Wilfred Turnscrew '(taxidermised and put on display in the Grimsborough Museum) Murder Weapon *'Skinning Knife' Killer *'Cornelia Trent' Suspects Margaret Littlewood case 24.png|Margaret Littlewood Conerlia Trent.png|Cornelia Trent Mortimer Mutlog.png|Mortimer Mutlog Stanley Turnscrew.png|Stanley Turnscrew James Savage.png|James Savage Killer's Profile *The killer loves theater. *The killer has sewing skills. *The killer suffers from heartburn. *The killer wears a badge. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Capturehhhh.png|Museum Exhibition ihl;mj.png|Exhibit Display 3. T.S.png|Taxidermy Showroom Gar.png|Trophy Room 35qtewtq3r.png|Overgrown Garden rgefwegwg.png|Junk Heap Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Museum Exhibition. (Clue: Victim's Body) *Autospy The Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Investigate Museum Exhibition. (Clues: Torn Photo, Exhbit Label) *Assuage Margaret Littlewood. *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Poster) *Question the museum curator about the exhibition. *Examine Exhibit Label. (Result: Quote) *Analyze Quote. (00:30:00) *Investigate Taxidermy Showroom. (Clue: Fountain Pen) *Examine Fountain Pen. (Result: Wilfred's Name) *Quiz the taxidermist about the victim visiting his shop. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2: *Examine Bug. (Result: Spiritus Raptora) *Hear what Stanley wants to say about his brother's death. *Investigate Overgrown Garden. (Clues: Piece of Cardboard, Paw Print) *Examine Piece of Cardboard. (Result: Barcode) *Analyze Barcode. (06:00:00) *Examine Paw Print. (Result: Husky Paw Print) *Ask Margaret if she knows who the husky belongs to. *Question the hunter about being present on the murder scene. *Investigate Trophy Room. (Clues: Doctor Faustus, Chest) *Examine Chest. (Result: Libel Suit Court Case) *Talk to the taxidermist about his attempt to sue the victim. *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3: *Find out whether the museum curator has any extra information. *Investigate Exhibit Display. (Clue: Skinning Knife) *Examine Skinning Knife. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Knife's Serial Number. (00:30:00) *Detain the Hunter after finding his knife in the museum. *Investigate Junk Heap. (Clues: Shirt, Broken Box) *Examine Broken Box. (Result: Stanley's Diorama) *Quiz Stanley about his presence at the murder scene. *Examine Shirt. (Result: Symbol) *Analyze Sewing Needle. (06:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation: *Talk to Stanley Turnscrew. *Investigate Museum Exhibition. (Clue: Broken Sculpture) *Examine Broken Sculpture. (Result: Sculpture) *Tell the good news to Stanley Turnscrew. (Reward: 200 XP) *Ask Mortimer Mutlog for advice. *Investigate Taxidermy Showroom. (Clue: Sewing Basket) *Examine Sewing Basket. (Result: Thimble) *Give back his thimble to Mortimer Mutlog. (Reward: Chapka, Padded Jacket) *Apologize to James Savage. *Investigate Overgrown Garden. (Clue: Dog Dish) *Examine Dog Dish. (Result: Blue Residue) *Analyze Blue Residue. (03:00:00) *Explain the poison problem to James Savage. (Reward:' Burger') *Investigate Next Case. (3 stars) Trivia *This case is one of the many cases in which Chief Samuel King doesn't make an appearance at the beginning Category:Cases Category:Historical Center